National Tresure: Caeli
by phangirl
Summary: Abigail's neice gets pulled into the whole tresure affair by wearing comfortable shoes and unfortunatly deveolps a little crush. But can he love her back? IanOC. T for cursing and slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

1A/n: I wrote this late at night so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes Word Perfect didn't pick up.

It was another one of those days for Caeli, she was in America visiting her aunt, Abigail. She missed her friends back in Scotland, she hated America, it was such a boring and unpolite country. She was turning herself around and around on Abigail's assistant's computer chair, a bit more than a little immature for a 17 year old to do. She looked into Abigail's office she was conversing with two men one of whom was actually good looking. The older one kept going on about her collection of some American history artifact and the other, cuter one just sat there. Then they started talking about something else but she missed it, she was kind of in a daze. America had been a bad idea that her parents had. Caeli had already been hit on 4 times by American guys, they seemed to like her accent. Two of the four had been about the age of 14, one had been an older guy of 28 or so and the last ((and worst)) had been a little 10 year old, boy was that wrong, American guys were such perverts.

American guys were so annoying but the one with the older guy talking to her aunt had a little promise. Abigail said something about bigfoot and it snapped her out of her daze. She leaned back in the chair looking into her aunts office again, this time she looked at the guy. She leaned back too far, trying to see him that she fell back. The chair, containing her fell back on to the ground and knocked her breath out. She then started hyperventilating, the pain was immense. She opened her eyes after taking a few deep breaths and was surprised to see three heads bending over her. One was the good looking guy the other his older friend and her aunt, Abigail.

"Are you ok?" Abigail asked her. Caeli remembered what had happened and instantly blushed, it was so embrassing. "Are you ok?" she asked again. Caeli still didn't reply but sat up, she bumped heads with the cute guy and immediately got a headache. She put her hand against her head,

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she said looking at the cute guy who had his hand to his head as well. Well at least she had made an impression upon him...he was sucking in his breath.

"Are both of you ok?" the older guy asked.

"No." They both said at the same time. They let out a short laugh but that was all the pain would allow. Abigail rolled her eyes and said,

"This is my niece Caeli, she's visiting from Scotland. Caeli this is Mr. Brown and Bill." Mr. Brown smiled at her and Bill did a sort of half wince half smile.

"I'm so sorry Bill." Caeli said, she had lost any chance with this guy...unless he was masochistic.

"Its ok..." he was close enough to her that she could see his nails had been manicured recently. Well he's metro at least...probably nice too...He smiled at her, well maybe she did have a chance after all, she smiled back at him. Abigail realized what her niece was thinking and quickly said,

"Well, if that's all then you two should be leaving." She got up and Mr. Brown followed her. Bill winked at her,

"It was nice meeting you Caeli." she watched as he and Mr. Brown walked out of Abigail's office. She took a deep breath then ran out of the office, taking a pen and a little piece of paper she wrote as she ran. She ran into them, almost literally, at the end of the hall. They turned around as she ran to them she put the paper in Bill's hand winked at him and said,

"It was nice meeting you as well Bill." she then carefully walked back and didn't trip. She heard Mr. Brown say

"You go Riley." Riley? Is that his real name? Oh well, she did it, she gave him her number! Maybe this trip wouldn't completely suck... When she got back to Abigail's office she gave her aunt a smug little smile.

"What was that about?" she gave Caeli one of her patronizing looks.

"Nothing..." she said looking overly innocent. Abigail just rolled her eyes.

"Really Caeli" Caeli pretended she wasn't listening and walked away. Abigail sighed and sat back down at her desk doing who-knows-what. Caeli just hummed to herself, in no time at all they were going back to Abigail's house getting ready for the party or what ever was happening that evening. She was wearing a black dress that poofed out a bit like Abigail's but only a little bit, it was strapless and it ended at her knees. And she hated every bit of it. The worst was when she was there all the stupid sons of fops hit on her and commented on how beautiful she was. She never got hit on back in Scotland so it was her accent, she looked different here or the most likely- that American guys are much more desperate. It should flatter her but it didn't. She looked over and saw Abigail talking to Mr. Brown, if he was here then was Bill or Riley or whoever with him? She looked around but to no avail, he wasn't here. Caeli sighed and let the guy talking to her reclaim her attention.

Later she noticed Abigail walking out of the place. If she could bale so was Caeli, Caeli excused herself and followed Abigail. When she was out of sight she jogged to catch up to Abigail. She had just gotten across the street to wear Abigail was when Abigail grabbed something from Mr. Brown and turned to see her. Abigail hastily shoved the poster or whatever into Caeli's hands- she knew that Caeli had opted for the more comfortable mary jane's instead of stiletto. Abigail gave Caeli a look that said run. So Caeli ran, not so fast but certainly faster than Abigail could have run. Caeli had gotten across the street when she was apprehended by guys. She yelled and kicked one in the groind but alas they pulled her into their truck and drove away. She was still struggling and got pushed with her face into a corner, she held the poster to herself as best as she could, not letting them snatch it away. She didn't know what it was but it must be important otherwise Abigail wouldn't have looked so scared. She stayed like that for a minute not giving in.

"I'll deal with her, move." a cold British voice said behind her. She was now throughly frightened, were they going to shoot her? A guy squatted behind her and whispered,

"Give it to me." it wasn't the cold voice like before, this time the voice was soft- it tugged at her heart but still she kept a firm hold on the poster. The guy was so close to her she could feel him put his arms around her and place his hands on hers, gently applying pressure. He breath was warm on her ear. He said again, "Give it to me." this time his voice made her head spin, he had some talent here her grip loosened but only slightly, he still couldn't get the map. "Come on." he said as he gently put his lips to her ear and applied more pressure to her hands. Her head spun so much she past out, she fell back into his arms and the last thing she heard before becoming unconscious was him chuckling softly in her ear.

A/n: So what are you thinking? Do you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Sorry Riley fans he's not in this one, just more of Ian.

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to do this for the first chapter but I figured you should know I don't own these characters except for Caeli. I know it comes as a shock to you but I don't. They belong to Disney- I know another shock.

Caeli woke up shivering slightly; it was cold on this metal bed? Wait no it was a floor of some kind, she opened her eyes and saw someone looking down at her in an amused way. She remembered it all; the party, the following Abigail, the being snatched, the dizziness, the warmth but she couldn't think where she was. She instantly turned red, a rather good looking man was looking down at her, he had longish blond hair and beautiful blue touched with green eyes. He was smirking, seeming more amused by her blush.

"Wh-Where am I?" she stammered.

"Remember me?" he said in his warm British accent, she knew that voice, she would know it anywhere, after what had happened last night.

"Yes." she said breathlessly. He chuckled, she sat up- this time not banging her head, his reflexes were better than Bill's. "What time is it?" she was still feeling a little dizzy, he helped her get to her feet. She swayed a bit but he held on to her, making sure she wouldn't fall. She realized she was in a truck, the truck wasn't moving and there was no one else in the truck. He looked at his watch and said, "7:00 am." He turned her around so he was behind her and held on to her wrists so she wouldn't struggle. She couldn't anyway with him pressing to her back and his breath in her ear, she could barely stand- he was the only thing keeping her knees from buckling. "So where is the Declaration of Independence?" he asked softly in her ear. "Come on you can tell me." he said his voice was so close to her ear, his breath warming it up- in fact she wasn't even cold any more because he was encasing her with himself.

"You're going to make me faint again." she said breathlessly, he chuckled softly in her ear. She took a deep breath and comprehended what he had asked, "The what? Oh wait do you mean the Magna Charta type thing?" she asked she had never paid any attention to American History- it was so boring.

"Yes, the Declaration." he said slightly annoyed but covering up as best as he could, "The thing you were guarding just a few hours ago."

"Oh that, well you got it from me didn't you?" she was confused and still a little light headed, he was good at that.

"I mean the real one, the one you had was a fake." he sighed and let go of her. Caeli turned around and looked into his eyes, a mistake- they seemed troubled, tired and intelligent. She couldn't stop herself from saying,

"I'm sorry." with complete sincerity. He looked at her, amused and chuckled,

"You actually mean it..." he brooded a bit, "you were guarding it very well last night..."

"All I knew," her voice was working again, "was that my aunt, Abigail wanted me to protect it. But your...talents," he chuckled at that, "stopped me..." she finished weakly."Is this Declaration thing important?" He laughed,

"One of the most important articles in American history, what do they teach in Scotland these days?" She smiled slightly,

"America was never interesting to me..."

"And yet you're here."

"And yet I'm here." she repeated, "visiting my aunt, Abigail-the blond one, you might have noticed her before you kidnapped me."

"Do you know where Ben is now?" he asked her with the same warm accent but not in her ear, which was both good and bad.

"Ben?" she asked quizzically.

"The tall one, about my age, he had a younger guy with him. He was by that truck where you got handed the Declaration." he described.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Brown?" she remembered.

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yes and the younger one is Bill?"

"No, His name is Riley and the older one is Ben Gates."

"Oh, I gave him my number..."

"You gave Ben your number?" he stared at her quizzically, as if trying to understand a hard to grasp concept.

"No, I gave Riley my number."

"Oh." he moved closer to her, "And how do I compare?" he was taller than her by about five inches.

"Nicely." she was going to say something witty but just then he had brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She was intoxicated by his very touch. He laughed again. Caeli couldn't help but be attracted to him, she tried to resist but found herself powerless. She didn't even know if he was actually attracted to her or just messing with her. She wanted to kiss him but it took all her control not to, not that he was helping. He was brushing his hand across her hair, as if petting her absentmindedly while thinking. She started hyperventilating slightly he noticed this and frowned at her,

"Is something wrong?" his hand had stopped moving but was resting on her head.

"No, but your hand." she managed to get out. He looked at his hand and then brushed it down her cheek to her chin, she shivered. He chuckled,

"Cold?" he tilted her head upward and put his head down as if to kiss her. His face was very close to hers, his breath warmed her face up a bit. She hyperventilated more and he laughed, letting go of her.

A/n: now that I think about it, I don't think there's going to be that much of Riley...

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: The third chapter! Oh my! I hope it satisfies. And I'm sorry about the long wait. And thanks to all the reviewers!

Disclaimer: You know and I know that I don't own anything but Caeli so let's just get on with the story.

It occurred to Caeli, as he called his men in from their break, that she didn't know the man's name. That was probably a bad way to start off but Riley had told her a false name so what did she know? She watched as one of his cronies drove up to a place that was white and had many steps, it was probably a museum of some sort. The man, whose's name she didn't know got out of the truck and she attempted to follow him when one of his men, Shaw, she thought from them talking to each other, stopped her.

"No, Ian said for you to stay with us, don't worry we don't bite." he gave her a smile that would have made a wolf run away with its tail between its legs. Ian was his name, he had scary henchmen. Ian, she liked it- it suited him some how. Classy and sophisticated with out being overly complicated and long, Ian. It took him a while but he came back and told them to go to the liberty bell. Whatever that was for, when they got there Ian and all his men jumped out, this time she followed, not knowing what to do. They ran to someplace where there was a big cracked bell and then she spotted Abigail running with Riley from one of Ian's men. Caeli hesitated only a second, if she ran after Abigail then she would never see Ian again but if she stayed then she would never see Abigail or possibly Scotland ever again. She took off her shoes and ran, she ran pretty fast- it was a good thing she was on the football ((soccer to Americans)) team back home or else she would never have caught up. Abigail and Riley ran apart in a market before she had completely caught up with them. She accidentally ran the way Riley did because he had said follow me. Too late, now Ian's man was going to find her if she hesitated so she ducked down to where Riley was. She poked him; he looked up at her panting and was surprised,

"Cael-" he had blurted out loudly before she covered his mouth with her hand

"Shhh..." the man following them had turned Abigail's way so they were safe- for now. Caeli removed her hand and sighed, this was too much.

"Caeli, we thought you had been caught by Ian, that's why Abigail came with us."

"I was but I escaped." she told him, both of their panting had subsided.

"Was it bad?"

"Not as bad as it could have been." she grabbed his hand and led him over to Abigail's hiding spot when the man, Shaw left. "Aunt!" she cried out happily hugging Abigail.

"Its good to see you Caeli." she hugged back "but we got to run or else Ian'll get us."

"He's not that bad of a guy..." Caeli muttered.

"What? Oh never mind lets get out of here, we'll talk later." she grabbed Caeli's hand and started walking, Caeli was holding Riley's hand with her other hand so they formed a weird sort of chain. They got to an internet cafe where Abigail made a call and Riley ordered drinks. He handed her hot chocolate,

"Thanks."

"Sure thing." he put one cup down in front of Abigail and took a long drought of his own cup. Abigail snapped her phone shut then talked to Riley about his computer skills or something. Caeli spaced out, thinking of Ian; his laugh, his touch, his smile he seemed angel-like, something from a dream. He was a reality but he seemed too good for this world, which was weird because what he was doing seemed illegal to her but anyway he was perfect. She snapped out of it when she heard Abigail say her name.

"What?" Caeli asked.

"What happened, with Ian?" Abigail asked she seemed really worried.

"Nothing." Caeli lied.

"Really, tell me."

"Nothing."

"Caeli, please." she pleaded, making puppy dog eyes and everything. Riley added in,

"Yeah, what did Ian do to you?"

"He didn't do anything bad, he just...he ummm...intoxicated me..." Caeli added blushing a bit; luckily they didn't notice the blush.

"He gave you alcohol?" Riley seemed confused.

"In a way." Caeli tried to explain, she muttered to herself, "in a good way..." but Abigail heard her,

"In a good way? Caeli what happened?" Abigail now seemed upset.

"Nothing, he's just persuasive and very attractive..." she murmured the last part.

"Wait- did you say Ian was attractive?" Riley was now as confused as Ian had been when he had thought she had given her number to Ben. "You know he's a lot older than you and criminally insane."

"Did he rape you?" Abigail asked, she didn't seem to grasp that nothing bad had happened.

"Good heavens no!" Caeli responded to Abigail, "He didn't do anything bad but he...ummm...well I don't know how to explain it really." Caeli was uncertain how to tell them what happened, there seemed to be no words for it, she was getting more frustrated by the moment. A voice said in her ear,

"I did this." it was him, it was Ian. He was sitting in a rolley chair behind her with his arms folded across her collar bone, making sure she could move out of his grasp he breathed into her ear again. She got a little woozy again but managed to say,

"Yeah this..." she was rather breathless. Riley seemed shocked but two things, first Ian being there and second him being able to render Caeli speechless within seconds.

"How do you do that?" Riley asked, amazed.

"It comes naturally." Ian brushed his lips across the back of Caeli's jaw bone; it made her start to hyperventilate, a lot. Abigail was staring at him in shock and anger.

"Let her go." He took no heed of her,

"I wonder what'll happen if I kiss her?" he started the brush his lips down her cheek, moving her head, "It'll probably stop her heart." he lips neared the edge of Caeli's, the closer he got to her lips the more she hyperventilated. A rather cold object was now touching the skin over her heart, she looked down it was a gun. Abigail was furious and scared,

"What do you want?"

"You to do everything I tell you to." He removed his lips from Caeli. Caeli was unaware of what was conversing she was more caught up in Ian and what he was doing. A little voice flickered in her mind saying, he has you at gun point- you have to stop him or at least do something so stupid it'll distract him and you can get the gun. She decided to listen to the voice; Ian finished saying a list of instructions for Abigail when she snapped shouted,

"Stop!" Her voice was a little weak. "Stop" she said again, this time a little stronger.

A/n: I hope it doesn't suck. And I really, really appreciate reviews! A lot!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry it took so long but I hope to update the next chapter sooner! Please forgive me! And thank you to all reviewers/readers!**

"What?" Ian asked, perplexed, in his experience people with guns to them didn't talk for fear of being shot.

"Stop, just stop." Caeli said she wasn't terrified as she should be, more surprised then anything, she had never had a gun pointed at her before. She then didn't the strangest thing and she had no clue why. She kissed him, for the briefest of seconds then Ian pushed her away. He said to Abigail,

"Do what I told you." Then went out the door and stood by his car. Caeli watched him go- it had felt right but obviously not to Ian. She lifted her left hand to her lips, confused and unsure. Caeli then moved her chair so she sat in it backward, she put her arms across it then laid her head on her arms.

"What happened? I feel like I missed something." Riley said, confused about what had taken place.

"I don't know…" Abigail looked at Caeli, worried. "Caeli are you ok?"

"He…he…" Caeli started but then said, "I dunno…" Ben arrived across the way and they left the internet café. They went instead to a church; the church was small but pretty. They sat down in the pews; she sat a few pews back from Ian and Ben. She rested her arms and head on the pew in front of her. She stared absent mindedly at the back of Ian's head, his beautiful golden blonde locks that fell almost to his shoulder. She looked at his mouth, the way he said things, analyzing them. His eyes, the blue-green orbs from which he saw- he seemed conflicted and tired but also like it was the final act in a play, the end of something big was near. Then his gaze shifted from the parchment in front of him to her, it was only for a second- his attention immediately returned to the old parchment. Caeli's gaze then sifted to the pew in front of her then they all got up and moved to where the dead bodies were buried, the crypt. She stayed somewhat close to Riley when they broke through the stone and climbed through, he couldn't protect her- he wasn't the knight type but she felt comfortable around him. When they were walking through a tunnel she looked back and saw Abigail and Ben kissing, that was rather odd…Caeli was still a little out of it.

They came to a winding wooden staircase and suspended wooden lifts. She felt queasy stepping onto the wood; she was incredibly scared of heights. In her fear she grabbed Riley's hand as mental support. All of a sudden Shaw fell through the wood, falling down so far, he was soon obscured from view. Riley had to let go of her hand to jump over; otherwise he would have fallen with Shaw. She was now with Ian and some old guy, she just noticed and one of Ian's men. The old guy jumped onto the wooden lift in front of them, it was about one point five meters _((A/n: about four and a half feet))_ from the stairs- if he had missed he would have fallen like Shaw. Then Ian jumped and his man after him, now it was only Caeli there and some of the stairs had crumpled on both sides. She was stranded and it was a long way down. Caeli was having a panic attack, she started hyperventilating with fear and she was too scared to move even one centimeter. She couldn't jump to either side because the stairs would crumple under her weight and she couldn't jump to the lift because it was far out and scary. Caeli did something she wasn't very proud of something she had only done like once in her life in front of people, she cried- she was completely freaking out.

"Caeli." It was his voice, the warm British one. It was the first time he had ever said her name; he made it sound rather nice to her. "Caeli, you have to jump."

"No." she yell whispered to him scared that if she full out yelled the vibrations would cause the stairs to fall.

"Caeli, you have to." He took a deep breath, "trust me, please." He said it rather quietly but she heard him. Her eyes locked onto his, if she couldn't trust those eyes, what could she trust? Caeli took a long deep breath to calm her self-down then she counted to three and jumped on four. She felt the stairway give away as she pushed down on it to jump. She managed to jump far enough to hit the very edge of the lift with her upper body then grab on to a rope hanging off of it with her hands. Caeli was now dangling in the air, if she let go of the rope she would die and she didn't have very good upper arm strength.

The lift was swinging slightly, she then looked up and saw Ian bending over, his knees on the wood. He reached out an arm for her to grab; she grabbed it and tried to push up with him pulling her right hand. It wasn't enough to pull her up all the way. "Let go with your left hand too." he reached out with his other hand and she let go with her left hand to grab his. Her arms burned from the exertion as she and Ian heaved herself onto the lift. She lay there, scared to move the lift was already swinging from pulling her in. She closed her eyes in fear. Ian was still holding her hands- more like she was gripping his hands with all her might, scared she would fall if she let go. "Caeli, its ok you can let go now." She opened her eyes and saw he was sitting in front of her, unable to move from her death grip.

He helped her stand up, he still held one of her hands and squeezed it as the lift went downward. He squeezed her hand again, like he was trying to squeeze the fear out of her, and then let go, got out his gun and pointed it at Abigail, Ben and Riley and told them to get on the lift. Abigail through her a worried look, she could see how scared Caeli was (it was quite apparent to everyone). Caeli smiled at her and it looked so fake that Abigail got more worried. The lift continued going down and came to a room, it had a lamp in it and it was shaped like a hexagon or at least one of those shapes that end in –gon. They all go off the lift and Caeli walked to the back of the room, as far away from the lift as possible. She took a few deep breaths while she watched everyone search for something.

She watched as Ian and his man got onto the lift again and moved it upward so no one else could get on he then pulled out his gun as Ben, Abigail, Riley and the old guy went by the lift. Ian asked them something and they answered but she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, she was watching Ian- was he going to leave them down here? The lift then started moving upward, before he was gone from view he threw a look her way, then disappeared. Ben apologized to Riley for yelling at him earlier, when had that happened- she couldn't remember, he then asked Caeli to move she did so and watched. Ben opened up a hole in the wall to go through to another room. Abigail, Ben and the old guy went through, Riley looked back at her before he stepped through, took her hand and pulled her through after him. Riley let go of her hand and went to the other side of the room where Ben and the old guy were. Abigail came up to her,

"Are you alright?" Caeli adored Abigail's accent; it had a German ring to it- made anything sound that much better. Caeli gave her a little sadish smile,

"I'm fine…" The old guy started preaching to Ben, it was rather annoying actually though they kept saying something about some sort of treasure, was that all this has been about? Then Ben got an epiphany or something because he opened another door to another room; the room was large- about the size of the cafeteria at her school. It had a lot of old stuff that looked like it would go for a lot at an antique store. Then Ben put a torch in water and the fire spread to show them they were only in a small part of the room, it was only one-fifth the size of the entire room. Caeli walked with Riley, checking out the artifacts. They came to a statue of a pharaoh or God or something Egyptian, Riley looked at it intently,

"It's a big blueish green man…with a strange looking goatee…I'm guessing that's significant." He then hugged the large statue. Caeli laughed, he had looked so serious about it. Riley gave her on of his cute smiles. They found the stairs that would lead them out, about five thousand stairs and two hours later they were back in the church. Ben was about to get arrested but instead he said he would help them catch Ian, who was the real bad guy. Abigail, Riley and Caeli went to the old guy's home; he turned out to be Ben's father. Riley and Abigail told her the whole story of what had happened, she now understood, well sort of- she didn't really know much of America's history. The phone rang, the Ben's father answered it he talked a bit then hung up,

"Ian's been arrested." Riley and Abigail look relieved and that much happier.

"I think its time of us to go." Abigail said to Ben's father. " Thank you." She hugged him and then to Riley, "Thank you." She hugged him as well. Caeli then hugged Riley,

"See you some other time hopefully." And waved good bye to Ben's father before getting into a taxi that Abigail had called. A week later Abigail had moved in with Ben into a huge house, from the money for finding the treasure. Caeli had moved in as well, she was hoping to go to collage at Penn State the school year after next so she had decided to ask her parents if she could just live with Abigail, they gave in after a few days. Her senior year in high school was going to begin in a month so she didn't have to do anything. She got into Abigail's m3 and decided to go for a drive. Caeli ended up on the other side of the state in front of a prison.

**A/n: I hoped you liked it! I will do my best to update the next chapter sooner! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Caeli took a deep breath and got out of Abigail's car, it was ostentatious in a prison parking lot full of semi-broken down cars. She stepped up onto the sidewalk and slowly walked to the office door that was located just outside the fence of barbed wire, it was a maximum security prison. She walked into the office, she already had the feeling that she was in a cage. There were guards in military uniforms stationed every few yards, patrolling the ground. She saw a reception desk and walked up to it. Behind the desk there was a woman in a military uniform, Caeli stood in front of the desk, the lady looked up and asked,

"Who are you here to see?" her voice was rather ruff, as if she had shouted to much in the past few years.

"Ian"

"The man who tried to steal the Declaration of Independence?"

"Yes, that one." the lady gave her a funny look but Caeli lowered her head and pretended not to see.

"Well, we'll get him, go and sit in the visiting room just down the hall there." she pointed the left of Caeli. Caeli walked down the hall, noticing on her right was a gift shop. What sort of prison would have a gift shop? She just continued down the hall in a sort of haze. There she saw a few other people there waiting to see whoever they know that was in prison. Caeli sat the farthest away from them. A few minutes later a bunch of prisoners filled in but Caeli wasn't looking at them, she was watching for him. Then she saw the top of his golden blond head and looked down, staring downward at the table. She sensed movement behind her then he sat down across from her. He looked so different, the effects of prizon she guessed. His hair had dulled instead of its usual shine it was replaced with blond, its former goldenness lost. His eyes were duller and had less green in them, as if prison had taken away the life that was once there. His looked even more tired then they had before, as if he wasn't getting enough sleep. The edges of his lips were tilted downward, she remembered his smile when he laughed, it seemed as if he hadn't laughed in months. His eyes found hers,

"What are you doing here?" he looked weary.

"Why did you leave me?" he took a deep breath and looked over at the other people. He looked back at her,

"That's who I am."

"Its not"

"How would you know." she looked into his tired, blank blue touched with green eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Ian..." she noticed for the first time how old he was, certainly much older than her, "I don't know..." she said softly. "Why did you save me and then leave me to die?" her voice got a bit weak at the end. Even if he wasn't touching her, his presence simply left her slightly breathless.

"I didn't leave you to die." he sighed and looked away.

"What would you call leaving me in an underground room with no food, no water and no way out?"

"Do you honestly think that I would just leave you there forever?" his eyes found hers again, they seemed to be pleading with hers, "I figured the clue was fake but by leaving Ben there he would tell me the real clue when I got back from Boston. I guess I was wrong anyway because the treasure was there, in the church." he put his hand on hers, gently and stroked her hand slightly before removing his hand.

"Time's up." a military man said loudly. It made Caeli jump; she forgot that they weren't alone. Ian and Caeli got up as everyone else said their goodbyes they stood staring at each other. He walked to the right side of her, stopped and whispered in her ear,

"Goodbye Caeli." She stared after him as he walked out of the room back to his cell.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I hope you like chapter 6!**

Caeli drove back to Abigail's house, her home. She pulled the car into the garage and cut off the power, she took the keys out, got out of it and locked the car. She then opened the door and slowly walked up to her room. Once in there she laid down on her bed and put her face in her pillow and took deep breaths, remembering everything that had happened. Tears pricked her eyes but didn't fall; she heard a knock on her door. She immediately sat up and blinked a few times. "Come in." she said, her voice was still a little weak.

"Caeli?" it was Abigail, she opened the door and walked in.

"Yes." she looked up at Abigail.

"Are you ok? These past two months you've been really quiet." Abigail said, her eyes looking worried.

"I'm fine it's nothing..." she said weakly.

"No its not." Abigail sat down next to Caeli and put her arms around her. "What's wrong?" she asked again "Is it Ian?" That's a surprise; Caeli figured that Abigail was oblivious. Maybe she didn't give her enough credit. Caeli chose not to answer her though. "Caeli, he's a bad person."

"You don't even know him." Caeli half yelled, "He isn't a bad person." Abigail calmly responded,

"You don't know him either." Caeli knew this was true but she didn't want to believe it so she didn't answer. "Caeli please be sensible it's for the best if you don't see him ever again."

"I know but..." she put her head against Abigail's shoulder "I...I..wanna..." she whispered. "I went to see him in prison, I had to..."

"Caeli..." Abigail stroked Caeli's hair. They sat there for a few minutes, "Come on, let's get some dinner." Abigail gave her shoulders another squeeze and left the room. Caeli followed her out. She sat down and Ben piled a bunch of pancakes onto the plate in front of her,

"Pancakes for dinner?" Ben smiled,

"Pancakes taste good." he put pancakes on Abigail's and his plates then kissed Abigail and sat down next to her. Caeli drowned her pancakes in syrup and started eating. When she was finished she put her plate in the sink and walked back up to her room. A week later Caeli stole Abigail's m3 again and drove to Michigan; she looked out onto the Great Lake. The sparkling bluish waters were beautiful, she could see why the American's liked it so much. She looked over to the other side, Canada- too bad she had forgot her passport.

"Caeli" she looked behind her, it was him. He walked up to her then through her. It was an illusion, it was all an illusion. She wanted, she needed to see him, but she couldn't. She was depressed for a time but Riley was always there to help cheer her up, he was good at that sort of thing. Five months passed without any incident or Ian. She couldn't take it any more, she had to see him- she had too many questions. So she took Abigail's car again and drove back to Ian's prison. He sat down across from her, he was looking even worse than before.

"Caeli..." he sighed exasperated

"Ian, I was just wondering were just messing with me?"

"Yes." his eyes were blank, devoid of any feeling. Caeli looked down at the table "What were you expecting?"

"I dunno..." she whispered.

Caeli looked into the eyes of the man in front of her; she leaned across the table and kissed him, on the lips. He pulled away from her and she leaned back to her side of the table,

"I'm sorry, Ian..." his eyes for a moment returned from being blank but soon they were blank again.

"Caeli, I was just using you to get what I wanted from Abigail and Ben." he sighed.

"You forgot Riley." she pointed out, not knowing what else to say.

"He's not important."

"He's very nice." she snapped at him. He looked surprised for a minute then chuckled a bit,

"He's still and idiot."

"But a nice and funny idiot." an awkward silence fell between them,

"So are you two a couple?" he sounded indifferent. She narrowed her eyes,

"Why do you want to know?"

"You sound like a couple."

"No." she admitted, "My affections are else where." she mumbled softly. He appeared not to hear but a very faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Time to go." one of the guards said loudly. Caeli and Ian both got up he walked beside her a bit but before they parted ways his hand brushed against hers softly,

"Goodbye for the second time Caeli." he murmured in her ear, the same murmur he had used for his seductions. Before she drove home she drove by a store to get a few things and placed the bag in a secure place under the seat, where no one but her would think to look. She then drove home and locked herself in her room. She begun to plan, it was going to be difficult but she would have to do it. The next day she was very cheerful, Abigail noticed,

"Caeli?" she asked tentatively hoping she wouldn't say the wrong thing to make her depressed again, "You seem...happy today."

"I'm going to be gone for the weekend; one of my friends from school has asked me over. No worries." she said. "Oh and Abigail, I was wondering if I could use your car for the weekend?" she knew Abigail wouldn't refuse and possibly make her depressed again.

"Sure."

"I'll be leaving once I get dressed."

"Ok, have a good time." Abigail smiled at her as Caeli finished her pancakes and went up to her room. There she put on her loosest clothes. She then went down to Abigail's car and drove off. She arrived at the prison in time for visiting hours, she thought she was going to be late because all of the traffic. She went in and Ian sat down across from her again.

"Caeli, please." he sounded exasperated, "You have to stop coming to see me. I was just using you." he said in his cold British way.

"I'm going to bust you out." she whispered.

"What?" he looked slightly alarmed.

"I have a few smoke bombs on me, when they go off, run out the exit."

"Caeli!" he grabbed her hand as she reached for the smoke bombs. "No."

"But Ian-"

"No. Stop acting like a kid." it stung her more than it should have, he was right though- she was just a kid with a stupid crush on a guy more than twice her age. She slumped and looked really pitifully sad.

"Caeli." he reached out his hand and placed it on the side of her face. She leaned into his touch for a moment but he pulled it away. "You're too young." he mumbled, not meaning for her to hear. But she did,

"Ian-"

"Time is up!" the guard yelled- it always seemed to short. Ian looked into her eyes and said,

"Forget about me, go and live happily ever after with Riley." he then got up and walked out. She sat there, his eyes had said the same thing his mouth did but they seemed more pained. She felt like crying but instead she took a deep breath and walked out of the room and back to Abigail's car- the m3, as ostentatious as ever. She drove, but this time she drove west, towards Montana. There, while she stopped for gas and to stretch her legs, she flirted a little with a cute guy that worked in the store attached to the gas station. She then drove back to Pennsylvania- she hadn't slept the past few days and when she got back it was halfway through Tuesday. Abigail had looked worried but Caeli explained that she had needed to get out of the state for a while so she had lied. After a month she started taking Ian's advice and started dating Riley. Their dates were fun but she couldn't help but not feel the same way about him as he seemed to feel about her. At the end of the third date, he kissed her but for her it didn't feel right, she didn't have those feelings for Riley and Riley was growing more attached to her. She didn't want to hurt him but she had to break it off before he got even more attached. She backed away from his kiss,

"Riley, I'm sorry." she then fled upstairs to her bedroom. She had used him to forget about Ian, it was wrong really wrong and now she had hurt her best friend more than she could stand.

**A/n: Sorry it's take me so long to get chapter 5 up but I hope to move a little faster now on…school is a killer…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: British cursing towards the end, just saying. Hope you like it!**

Caeli woke up, got dressed and walked down the stairs. She saw they were having pancakes, again. Pancakes were Ben's stupid little obsession, he was so weird at times. Then Abigail drove her to school, she obviously didn't trust her after taking her car to the other side of the country. All during the classes she paid a lot of attention to her classes, more than usual- another thing to take her mind away from everything. During lunch she sat with her friend's barely eating anything and barely talking to them. Her friends seemed worried but didn't ask her about, she was thankful- what would she have told them? The guy she liked, who was twice her age was in prison and she went out with her best friend and broke his heart, she just couldn't tell them. When she got home Abigail decided to go all parental with her, telling her they should get a pet and raise it together. Abigail seemed to hope a cat would make Caeli happier and less likely to drive off to Montana again. So they went to the SPCA and got a cute black cat that was two years old and very nice. Caeli got to name her so she named her Infinity, she didn't know why but it was the first thing that popped into her head and Abigail seemed to like it. They were allowed to bring Infinity home the next day so they officially had a cat, Ben wasn't incredibly happy about it but Abigail made sure he didn't complain ((he was more of a dog person)). After dinner Caeli asked Abigail,

"Have you heard from Riley?"

"Why, going out on another date soon?" Abigail smiled at her, she had been very supportive Caeli's and Riley's relationship.

"No." she took a deep breath "I was just wondering if he was ok." Abigail put on her concerned face

"Why? What happened?"

"I couldn't...I just couldn't...I'd thought I would be able to... but I couldn't and now I'm scared I that my best friend will hate me." Abigail gave Caeli a little hug. "I love Riley, I really do but...but Ian..."

"You should just forget about Ian."

"I know, but I can't. Even he told me to forget about him..."

"When did you talk to Ian?" Abigail asked suspiciously.

"Right before I drove to Montana." Caeli decided just to tell the truth, it was easier.

"I think you should go talk to Riley." Abigail gave Caeli her car keys. "I'm going to have to buy you your own car…" she muttered. Caeli walked out and got into Abigail's car she drove with the top down, normally she didn't like the top down but now if felt good, the wind was pulling at her hair. She stopped outside of Riley's condo building. She rode the elevator to the top floor, not feeling like hurting herself by walking- the pain was really small by now but she wasn't in the mood. She walked up to his door and knocked. No one came to the door so she got the key from under the welcome mat; he had figured that it was such an obvious place no one would look there. She opened the door and walked in, his condo was a mess- it was always a mess. There were wires and computer bits everywhere and other random objects. She walked into his kitchen, he was there opening the fridge.

"You know, its not nice to barge into other people's homes."

"Do you hate me Riley?" he looked up at her as he poured himself a glass of orange juice- Riley had always been an odd one.

"No." his eyes had always been a nice shade of blue.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are but who could blame you? Who would choose me over some British bad boy?" he sounded hurt.

"Riley, you know I didn't mean to hurt you." he eyes soften slightly as he said,

"I know." and then he turned back into normal, goofy Riley, "Maybe I should start talking like this. Then I would really kill the ladies" he said in an ultra fake English accent. Caeli couldn't help but laugh; it seemed like a long time since she had laughed truly. He smiled at her; like it was his job to make her laugh- he had succeeded with that.

"Just be yourself and the ladies will fall over themselves for you, a rich, eccentric bachelor gifted with intelligence. Young too, and rather good looking." He smiled as she said the last part in a false advertisement voice. The thing about Riley is that he almost never laughed, though he usually made everyone around him crack up. "I do love you Riley." she said suddenly serious.

"I know, just not in the way I wish." she hugged him, he was just so cute.

"I gotta go, but thank you."

"Your welcome!" he yelled because she was already at the door. "And next time knock a little louder!" That weekend she ended up outside Ian's prison, she sat down at her usual spot and waited. She heard the familiar sigh that came from behind her. He then sat down in front of her, tried looking as always. Prison didn't seem like it was kind to Ian, guess he wasn't used to getting caught.

"How many times do I have to say sodding goodbye?"  
"At least one more."

**A/n: I thought sodding would be better than bloody. And I did steal that last line from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n**: I hope you like it, there will be one last chapter after this so it isn't the end. Warning: cursing- the f-word is said once.

"I really wish you weren't here." Ian sighed again. Caeli couldn't think of anything to say. She just sat there. "At least say something."

"Say what? I don't even really know why I'm here except that I feel I have to be." They sat in silence for a few moments. Caeli fiddled with her hands a bit and said, "I'm sorry Ian." Ian could think of nothing to say. "For a lot of things but most of all for you ending up here."

"I'm sorry about that too but it was purely my own fault, I wasn't thinking clearly because of the treasure." He looked tired, there were bags under his eyes and his formerly golden hair had turned yellow.

"Why did you want the treasure? I mean you're rich aren't you?" Ian was a rather mysterious guy but this was probably what eluded her the most about him.

"Not that rich, Ben only got 1 of the treasure and look how rich he is. Not to mention the history behind it, some of the things date back to the early BC's."

"Why are you so interested in American history?" Caeli wasn't very patriotic or anything, she liked Scotland but as well as any other boring country. Japan or Canada always seemed cooler to her. Ian looked at her surprised, and to her astonishment began to laugh at her,

"That isn't all American history, America didn't even come around until the 1600's and then it wasn't a country but colonies. How are you so well uninformed?" His eyes had a bit of spark back in them, and for a moment he looked younger. Caeli blushed, she hadn't meant the treasure but now she had embarrassed herself, again.

"I didn't mean the treasure, I meant the clues and all that." She murmured.

"Well America was became the closest thing to democracy since the ancient Greek times."

"Monarchies seemed to work so well, they should have just stayed with them." He raised a blond eyebrow,

"Monarchies did nothing but steal from their already poor subjects, and the peasants starved. It's what started the French Revolution." Caeli racked her brain for another sort of government, anything to not lapse back in silence, she fiddled with her hair,

"What about communism? From what I remember my teacher saying it sounded good." She really didn't know what communism was; she always got it confused with capitalism.

"The idea I guess was ok but everybody is to power hungry and greedy to live in a society such as that."

"Like you?" She said teasingly, he smiled a sad smile,

"Like me." He gave her a look of despair,

"Ian, you may be greedy but I think you're still a good person!" He chuckled,

"You don't, you're just saying it to get in my pants." Caeli looked straight into his eyes,

"What the bloody hell! Is that what you think!" Her anger was rising, before she burst out into the tears that usually came with her anger she stalked out of the room, many people were staring after her, then stared over at Ian. She ran to the car and opened the door and then closed it much harder than needed. "Fuck." Tears were known running down her cheek. She pushed down the gas and the moment she was on a highway she pressed the gas petal down really hard, going about 100 mph. She saw flashing lights of blue and red in front of her so she instantly slowed. Caeli pulled into a parking lot in front of a 7 eleven and wiped the tears off her cheek. She took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down then she ran her fingers through her hair. Once she was calmed down she got out of the car and went in; she came out with a bag of Reese's cups, the kind that had a lot of miniatures in it. She instantly started eating them; they had a sort of calming effect on her. A tall man with short black hair exited the 7 eleven, he looked around casually then walked up to her car. He made a motion for her roll down her window, she did thinking he needed directions. Instead she got a gun pointed at her,

"Remember me?" He grinned. She looked at him carefully- it was one of Ian's men. "Well my name's Marco and you're going to come with me. Slowly exit the car and follow me." She did as he said and they came to a van, which he opened the back of and shoved her in. He then closed the doors and locked them. He got into the driver's seat and they drove off. Luckily Caeli still had her Reese's cups with her and she started eating them again, not caring about what was going to happen. Marco started talking on the phone with someone,

"Yes I have her, now we can ransom her. Ben has a lot of cash now, he will give any amount for her back." Ben probably would too he was annoying but also a good person. Though why Abigail was attracted to him she failed to see. He hung up and dialed another number, "'ello Ben, I got some'un 'oed interest you. Caeli is now in my 'ands. If you 'ant her back then you'd best pay a 'ansom of 5 mil. Meet me at 'hat abandoned factory on Lake streat." He said in a terrible cockney accent. "'an come alone or else she goes under." He hung up,

"That was a terrible accent." He glared at her through the rear view mirror,

"Shut it or I'll kill ya. I only need you for so long." Caeli rolled her eyes and switched to a cross-legged position. Something was stabbing her leg, she took it out of her pocket, and it was a pen. She checked her other pocket and found some paper, she ripped it into two parts on one she wrote something quickly and on the other she wrote a bit more slowly taking care of her words. Caeli wrapped the first one around the second and wrote on it: Abigail. She put it in her pocket and then munched on her Reese's cups. Waiting for what happened next, no use worrying about what would happen in the future.

After about a half-hour the van stopped and Marco led her at gunpoint out of the van. At least it wasn't quite cold yet- it was a nice day with a slight wind. Caeli never really paid attention to the weather but she did now, she might not come out of this alive if Ben went to the police. She took a deep breath and hoped he'd know better. She looked up at the warehouse it was kinda creepy looking, a place where you would expect things like this to happen. They went inside, it was in very bad shape with graffiti and holes all around the interior.

Ben was already there, no police or at least that Abigail could see. He held out a check and Marco took it from him and spent a few moments looking at it, to see if it was real, he put down his gun. Then all of a sudden a bunch of cops run towards him, his hand moves faster than him and shoots them. Caeli takes the moment to jump on him and grab at the gun. She wrestled with him, getting the upper hand for the first few moments because of the surprise but soon he overpowers her. He was quite a bit stronger than she was. He flung her off his back and she crashed into the wall, just missing the window of broken glass. Ben tries for the gun but he was too weak as well and he gets flung through the window of broken glass. He was screaming but when he hit the glass he immediately stopped screaming, Caeli wondered if he was dead, the thought made her sad. She had never really warmed to him but he was still a good person. With the last of her almost nonexistent strength she ran towards Marco but all of a sudden she feels a great impact in her stomach that sends her flying back into the wall.

Marco ran out of the building and Caeli faintly heard his van starting and driving away. She looked down; her stomach was covered in blood. And she was starting to feel the pain- the adrenaline rush was wearing off. Her eyelids grew heavy and the pain intense soon her consciousness eased her off into darkness.

**A/n:** I hope this is a good cliffhanger please review. And thank you to all my reviews and readers- you make my world go 'round. Starts humming the cabaret song money makes the world go 'round


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Oh my- I did not intend for it to take this long to decide how to end this story. Well if I have any readers left please enjoy. **

Caeli opened her eyes, and felt immense pain she saw Abigail right in front of her saying her name over and over. She reached her hand into her pocket and said softly,

"Abigail…" then she fell back into a deep slumber.

White, white and more white. Caeli had opened her eyes- everything was fuzzy and white. She couldn't focus her eyes. On the edge of her vision she saw blonde she turned her head towards it and tried to see.

"Caeli? Are you awake?" Caeli felt someone's hand against hers; she opened her palm and fell into a deep sleep again.

Abigail watched as Caeli fell asleep again. She was worried; a shot to the stomach was fatal more often then not. She looked down at Caeli's hand it was so pale- it was as if the life had been sucked from her. Then she noticed there was some thing in her hand, a note that said:

To Ian

"Ian Howe?" A prison guard looked around for the man.

"Yes?" a blonde replied.

"You have a visitor." As the guard led him to the visitor room he wondered who it could be. It might be Caeli back, though she seemed pretty upset last time.His mind and heart were at war with one another. He wanted to keep seeing her; she was the one thing that made prison brighter. Caeli wasn't the brightest of girls but she was interesting to talk to, much better than any of the prisoners. He had tried to force her away by being cold and mean. His brain was telling him that it was not right, that he was too old for her. When he got to the visitor room he saw not Caeli but Abigail.

"Well, well, well- so why is Ben's girlfriend, who hates me I might add, here?" He sat down across from her.

"Caeli." Abigail's hands were clenched into fists; she clearly did not want to be there. Ian raised an eyebrow in response to her short statement. "She's in the hospital. She got shot by one of your minions." The color drained from Ian's face,

"Is she ok?" his voice held an unusual tremor to it, worry. He wanted to kill the man who had thought of this 'bright' idea.

"She unconscious and unstable but still alive. She gave me this." Abigail threw a small piece of paper down on the table between them and walked out. Ian picked up the paper and read as he walked back to his cell.

Sorry for being an over sensitive

idiot. I really do love you- in my own

sort of way. I just wanted

you to know that in case I didn't make it out

of this alive. Caeli

Caeli pushed open her eyes again. She felt a dull sort of pain and saw white. She waited for her eyes to focus and gradually the room came into view. It was white, the walls, the bed, the flowers in the vase everything was white. She turned her head to the right and saw a machine with a blue face that had white lines on it. Caeli then turned her head left and saw Abigail asleep with her head on Caeli's covers. Caeli reached her arm out to Abigail and tapped on her head gently,

"Abby" that was all she could say her throat was so parched. Abigail awoke and looked at Caeli, it took her a moment to realize Caeli was moving.

"Caeli!" Abigail cried out and then hugged her tightly; Caeli let out a slight whimper of pain. "Oh. Sorry. Do you feel better?" Caeli smiled and said,

"Water." Her voice was raspy and cracked. Abigail found her a cup of water and brought it to her. Weeks and weeks passed, Caeli slowly grew stronger and after a while she could get up and move walk. One day she received a phone call, "Uh Caeli…" His voice seemed rather familiar, "Ian?"

"Yeah, I was just, uh, wondering if you were ok."

"I'm on the long road to recovery." Caeli smiled.

"I got your note." He couldn't see but her face started turning red.

"Oh, um, I wrote that when I thought I had a chance of dying…um…."

"Thank you." Her eyes grew wide wondering why he would say that.

"What?"

"Thank you." He sounded uncomfortable saying the words.

Caeli walked into the prison to the woman in the military uniform looked up, "Hello Caeli you have an hour as usual." She walked down the familiar hallways and sat down at the usual table and waited. Soon the prisoners were led in and she watched as blonde came and sat down across from her. "So what do you want to talk about today?"

"How about the fact that prisoners should get better food." His eyes were glittering.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." She raised an eyebrow.

"The mashed potatoes are hardly even mashed." He looked in her eyes and said, " Why don't we talk about how I'm sorry about what happened before." Caeli pleaded,

"Just drop it." He shook his head.

"No it's my fault you almost died." They sat in awkward silence because she didn't know how to respond to that. "How is your stomach doing?"

"Same as last weekend not so great but the doctor says that I can now eat spicy food."

"That seems weird it's been months and only know you can eat spicy food. Are you sure the guy isn't a quack?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. " They settled into another silence albeit a comfortable one. Soon a guard came in and told them it was the end of the visiting hour. Ian got up said good bye and started walking away. "Wait." He turned around. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "See you next weekend."

**A/n: Well that's the end of my first multi-chapter fanfic. Please tell me how you feel about this ending please! (That means review!). And as always thank you to all who read my story. **


	10. Author's Note

So I was thinking about revamping this story. I really want to because I was never pleased with it, even when I first wrote it. Looking back it seems even worse. I like the idea though. It might be a while before I am able to get it re-done but since people have reviewed recently I am guessing there is not very much recent Ian fanfiction. Which totally needs to change. More Sean Bean! Anyway I think I will have to know go and watch National Treasure for inspiration. :)


End file.
